Digital video compression standards encode portions of digital video using variable length coding. Accordingly, such portions are encoded in variable length data structures. However, some standards, such as DV-25 attempt to allocate a fixed number of bits for each block. In DV-25, where a block exceeds its allocation, the remainder of the block is carried with another block that does not use all of its allocation.
Accordingly, the blocks are not necessarily carried continuously in a DV-25 encoded bitstream. As well, storage of the bitstream in a memory, will not necessarily result in storage of a block in continuous memory locations. Accordingly, parsing continuous addresses in the memory results in discontinuous decoding of blocks.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art through comparison of such systems with the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.